


The Hangover

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Angst, Graphic Rape, Hurt, M/M, Profanity, bad German accents, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the strongest piece I've written, but it does contain some good drama. It was written to follow another fanfic by someone else who was on DeviantArt. [I doubt the fic is still posted anywhere.] I also don't think I've ever posted this one anywhere before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

THE HANGOVER

Dr. Richtofen awoke feeling worse then he had in a long time. As he drew closer to consciousness he became aware of a horrible pounding in his head that corresponded neatly to his own heartbeat. There was also a throbbing pain in his rear and his muscles were cramped. He started to stir and then froze in shock. The magnitude of his predicament came crashing down on him with a sickening twist of his guts.  
He moved his head ever so slightly to get a better view of his chest. Strong tan arms were laced around him and the same persons feet were tangled up with his legs in way that would prevent him from moving without his captor’s permission.  
Richtofen forced himself to swallow, that wasn’t the worse part. He had a terrible sneaking suspicion as to why his rear was aching.  
It was all the damned Russian’s fault, him and his rotten stash of vodka. Nikolai and his irresistible insistence that the others; ‘have a celebratory drink with him’ after a particularly rough night of fighting zombies in the Kino. Richtofen had no tolerance for drink, and the horny American had gotten the best of him in his weakened state. And at some point they’d both passed out from drink or exhaustion, shamefully naked, spooned together, with the American’s cock still buried to the hilt in the ass of his conquered Nazi foe.  
Edward moved his hands up slowly and tried to pry the Marine’s fingers apart so he could escape the man’s suffocating embrace. But the more he pulled, the more the hands seemed to grip him tighter; pressing his pale back flush against the other man’s muscular torso.  
He had been hoping against hope to retreat before the blonde woke up and save them both what would likely be an awkward talk, but such seemed destined not to be. Edward could feel Tank shaking off his sleepiness even as the doctor began to panic. Dempsey’s cock was flaccid in his sleep, but now the blood was flowing enough to give him a little morning wood. The Nazi gritted his teeth at the feel of his sore innards being stretched once more. He wiggled desperately but had no real leverage to push his captor away.  
“Going somewhere Doc?”  
‘Too late.’ Edward scowled, even though Tank couldn’t see his face; “Anywhere away from you, you vorthless American.”  
The blonde nuzzled his rough jaw against the other man’s pale throat. “Aww” Tank cooed sarcastically. “That’s not what you said last night; looks like my little Kraut woke up in a sour mood.”  
“How am I expected to be happy vith your wretched cock in mein arshe?” His voice cracked embarrassingly with his rising temper. “Let go of me zhis instant!”  
Tank’s tone was low, almost sultry, “you shouldn’t screech like that Doc. It makes you sound like a girl and that gets me kinda excited.”  
And true to his word, the American’s penis throbbed and swelled further as the blood rushed into it in time with his dirty thoughts.  
Richtofen let a little groan spill from his parched lips. He was used to pain, but the indignity of the situation made it singularly unpleasant. “I’ll make you pay for zhis American.”  
Tank raised an eyebrow. Edward wasn’t one to threaten idly. A nasty, sadistic thought took root in his head. “Well, if you’re gonna punish me anyway; I might as well do something to deserve it.” He flexed his muscular body like a bow and jammed his penis even deeper into the orifice it was currently violating.  
Edward choked on the pain; it felt like Dempsey was trying to skewer him. The upward thrust seemed to jam every organ in him up to his lungs.  
Tank pulled back slightly, letting the Nazi take a strangled breath before ditching into him again. He could feel the German’s body desperately trying to lubricate itself, but for now he was fucking a dry hole.  
Richtofen had never felt so bitterly used and upset. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore his burning flesh and what was surely a trickle of blood on his legs as the eager soldier rutted into his anus. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to hold back the tears that were threatening to well up. The German struggled in vain against his molester, clawing desperately at the Marine’s arms, trying to draw enough blood to make him pull out.  
Finally he could take no more. “Stop fucking mich!” He cried brokenly.  
Dempsey stopped moving, but stayed firmly inside. “Why should I?”  
“Because it hurts.” Richtofen said quietly.  
Dempsey thought for a moment. “I’m sure you’ve hurt a lot of people, I bet a lot of them begged for you to stop too. Did you ever really listen?”  
“Vhy do you care American? I’m sure you’ve killed many for your country as well.” The German’s tone was soft and filled with bitterness. “I killed zhem for science, und because I vas told too. If you vant to avenge all the deaths I’ve caused, I doubt even taking my life vould satisfy their angry spirits.” Edward sagged miserably in the American’s iron grip. “But if this is how you’ve chosen to punish mich for mein sins, feel free to do your vorst.” He closed his eyes in defeat. “Just don’t cripple me, or I von’t be much help when zhe zombies come back in a few hours.”  
Tank frowned. He wasn’t the most compassionate person in the world by a long shot, but seeing his normally manic rival in such despair depressed him a lot more then he thought it would. Dempsey knew Richtofen had a lot of problems, and judging by the occasional frightened pleas he uttered in his sleep, the blonde suspected he’d been abused at some point in his life as well. And now the butcher was limp as a corpse in his arms, his exposed flesh cold and pale. His green eyes were wet, half closed and empty, staring hopelessly at nothing. Stripped of his pride and flair alike, he seemed like nothing so much as a woman resigned to a beating. The pity that suddenly blossomed in Tank’s heart at that moment made his erection drain away along with most of the righteous anger he felt towards the German sadist.  
They were the human faces of two countries at war, and that made everything so much more complicated. But they were still human, no matter how twisted up inside. He unlaced his fingers, untangled their legs and pulled himself gently out of Richtofen.  
It took the Nazi a moment to realize he’d been cut loose but then he scrambled out of Dempsey’s reach as fast as he could manage. He winced in pain as the sudden movement made his head spin sickeningly. Edward gagged on an unexpected plume of bile and tried to keep from throwing up. The German ended up on his hands and knees, fingers tangled in the stained and fraying carpet. The blood was a bright red smear across his pale legs. A heaving cough wracked his effeminate body and he shivered violently.  
Tank couldn’t help feeling a little guilty for the part he’d played in putting his teammate in such a pathetic state. With a sigh he dug under the seats and felt around on the floor until he’d found all of Richtofen’s clothing. He reached out and pushed the bundle in front of the other man. Edward looked ready to run and Dempsey didn’t really want him to injure himself.  
With shaking hands, the German fished a tea-colored handkerchief from his jacket and dabbed ineffectually at the blood on his skin.  
With slow movements Tank edged nearer to him and stuck out a hand to take the cloth. Edward’s eyes were wide and mistrustful; he dropped the rag accidentally and just stared at it for a long moment. He was still disoriented and really didn’t want to take the chance that Dempsey had changed his mind. The blonde laid a hand lightly on his comrades’ shoulder and reached out with the cloth to wipe his skin clean.  
Edward flinched as the other man touched his thigh, his eyes squeezed shut, and he bit his lip to keep from whimpering.  
Dempsey pulled the stained cloth away and looked at it uneasily. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” he rumbled quietly.  
Richtofen’s lip just trembled. Suddenly he bolted upright, shaking the other man’s hand off, he grabbed the bundle of things and ran from the theater. His bare feet finding rocks and shards of glass as he stumbled and almost fell.  
Once he’d reached the shower room he locked the door from the inside and slumped against the tiled wall, hiding his crimson face in his hands. His meager possessions were scattered on the floor and his iron heels had shattered the tile where they’d fallen.  
Before long the sounds of his strangled choking sobs echoed strangely in the crumbling lavatory. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Dempsey slowly laced up his boot coverings, and pulled his sash back over his jacket. His tolerance for liquor was much better then the Doctor’s, but he still felt terrible. The hunted, haunted look in Edward’s eyes right before he bolted was like a dagger sticking in his heart.  
There was a time he might have been proud that his former jailer was now afraid of him, but now that he’d accomplished it he realized it just made him feel like a bully.  
A low buzzing noise drew him up onto the stage and he peeked behind the crumpled curtain. Nikolai and Takeo were both still passed out beside the cold embers of last night’s campfire. They weren’t back to back, but the little Japanese man had slumped and his head rested on the padded shoulder of the Russian who was snoring softly.  
The Marine let the curtain fall back and slipped away as quietly as he could manage. No sense in waking his Allies until he could talk to Richtofen. He sighed deeply, assuming the German wouldn’t just run from him again. How could someone who’d heartlessly murdered so many make the bold American feel like such a monster?  
They really needed to talk, and Tank had a pretty good idea where the Nazi had retreated too.  
When he got close to the room, the sound of muffled weeping confirmed his suspicions. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Richtofen had managed to pull himself together enough to turn on the shower tap. He sat there under the warm water for a long time, just watching the ripples in the puddles and the little rivers as they swirled down the shattered tiles and into the floor drain.  
Realizing that his secret fear of Dempsey dominating him wasn’t so unreasonable was both sobering and frightening. Especially because he knew that the marine was an important component to everyone in their team remaining alive. After a while he turned the water off and tried to dry himself as much as possible before getting dressed.  
After being so vulnerable and naked in the presence of his rival, strapping his various buckles around his body felt like putting on armor. He adjusted his hat and caught a blurry glimpse of himself in the mirror as he pulled on his gloves.  
There was quiet demonic giggle and an unseen hand traced letters in the steam on the glass. “Uncle… Eddy… likes… butt… sex.”  
Richtofen winced, Samantha had seen it all. And the little bitch would probably find some way to expose his shame to Nikolai and Takeo as well for her own sick amusement. His hand shook as he picked up a chunk of concrete and threw it at the mirror, shattering it into a million glittering shards.  
The quick movements made his head spin again and he crouched on the floor as the wave of nausea seemed to wake the mocking voices in his head. Their bitter laughter at his humiliation was even worse then Samantha’s teasing because he couldn’t escape it so easily. A sob made it past his fingers and before he knew it, tears were flowing freely down his scarred cheeks. “Ich die heuchelei aushalten damit,” he said, his voice rising in a panicked pitch, as the voices in his head multiplied in number and volume. “Just leave mich alone. Bitte, just leave mir allein! bitte lassen dem der wahnsinnage allein!”

 

. * * * * * * * * * * *

Dempsey heard the shattering of glass and broke into a run; Richtofen had started screaming something in German. He rattled the doorknob but it was locked. With a deep breath he took a running start and bashed his shoulder against the door.  
The old wood crumbled under the assault of the burly soldier. It was not nearly enough to keep out someone so tainted with 115.  
But when he emerged into the room he didn’t find any obvious danger, just the doctor crouched on the floor his face in his hands.  
Edward took one look at the soldier who had just rushed into the room and drew his Lugar. He scuttled backwards as far as the walls would allow and pointed it at Dempsey. His face was red from crying and his hands shook. But he forced himself under control enough to say, “don’t come any closer Dempshey, or I vill shoot you.”  
Tank frowned sadly, he recognized that expression. He’d seen too many shell-shocked soldiers that had that same wild look. The Marine sat down on the floor where he was standing and kept his empty hands where the doctor could see them.  
“I came to apologize.” He said softly, “Though I can tell that probably won’t make up for it.” He hesitated. “Jesus Richtofen, if I’d have known my little jest would traumatize you so badly I never would have done it.” He spread his hands helplessly, “you acted like you wanted me to dominate you so badly last night, and I thought maybe something had changed. I thought that that was the real you that you keep so carefully hidden from us. That maybe you wanted a strong partner and I just had to prove myself to get your respect.” Tank looked down at the floor. “I guess it was a stupid idea, you were obviously just drunk and I should have left you alone. I’m so sorry Edward; I promise I won’t ever touch you again unless you want me too.”  
Slowly, slowly, Edward lowered the gun. He couldn’t even look at Dempsey anymore. He set his piece on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.  
“Love needs trust to flourish Dempshey.”  
“I know,” Tank replied sadly. “Is there anything I can do to win back yours? If I ever had it.”  
The Nazi laughed bitterly. “Vhat do you want Dempsey? Some heroic task to complete that will win you zhe heart of your little German princess?”  
Tank blushed at the thought, but said nothing.  
Richtofen snorted, “kill Sam for mich American, then maybe I vill trust you.”  
Dempsey set his jaw. He wasn’t sure how to go about killing a ghost, but he also wasn’t the kind of man to resist a challenge. He stood up, dusting himself off. “If that’s what it takes, then I think I’ll do just that!” Tank gave the bewildered German a crisp salute and took off down the hall at a swift trot.  
His steps slowed as he reached the lobby. ‘How the hell did one go about killing a ghost?’ He wandered up the steps to where the box sometimes appeared and had a sudden brilliant idea. Dempsey grabbed the dilapidated bear that always remained when the box was gone and stuck it under his arm. He felt a cold rush of ambient anger swirl around him as he took the stuffed animal and it only increased his convictions.  
One by one, Tank ran from room to room gathering up all the bears and throwing them into the big teleporter on the stage. Once he had them all he jammed the button and braced himself as the swirling energy consumed him.  
The teleported deposited him in the little room he knew belonged to the ghost and he didn’t have a minute to spare. He pulled the sheet off the bead and threw it on the pile of teddy bears. Fumbling in his jacket he found his Zippo and tipped some of the fluid onto the dry cloth. As the lights of the return teleport began to dot his vision he clicked the lighter to make it flame and then threw it onto the sheet as the illumination took him away.  
The sound of the bears bursting into flame was heard all over the Kino, it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Samantha’s furious shrieking even woke Takeo and Nikolai from their drunken slumbers. They bolted upright, grabbing their weapons, and running out onto the stage.  
Tank was standing on the steps yelling like a madman. “Yeah bitch, BURN! OOO-RAH! That’s what you get for fucking with a Marine!”

* * * * * * * * * * *

Richtofen heard the flames from the couch in the anteroom where he’d been brooding. It seemed like the air all around him dropped to an icy temperature all at once. He could feel Samantha’s ghostly, clammy hands clutching at his throat. She shrieked her displeasure and the sound was like nails in his brain.  
After what seemed like an eternity of struggling, the hands faded away and Sam’s angry voice became ever more distant. The temperature rose back up to normal and Edward felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
She was gone, he’d bet his hat on it. A wide grin creased his scars. The useless American meathead had done it! He just couldn’t believe it. Faintly he heard the blondes’ whoops of joy and got up to go find him. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Tank was excitedly describing what he’d done to his two other Allies when the German peeked uncertainly into the theater.  
The American jumped off the stage and ran towards him, breaking into a slow walk as he got close.  
The Nazi stayed in the doorway, still unsure about his former test subject.  
“I got rid of her for you.”  
“I know.” Edward replied slowly, “Zhe doctor isch impressed.”  
Dempsey looked back at Nikolai and Takeo who kept their distance but both wore expectant and curious expressions.  
He looked back at Richtofen and spread his arms wide.  
It wasn’t what he’d intended, but Richtofen’s feet seemed to move of their own accord; taking him one step and then another closer to Dempsey. When he was less then a foot away he looked up at the other man uncertainly, searching his blue eyes for any hint of malice or deception.  
Slowly he leaned forward and Tank’s tanned arms closed around him.  
“It’s okay,” Tank whispered softly. “You’re safe with me. I promise.”


End file.
